Earth-99000/Characters
This list contains all the major characters from Fusion Comics with their respective DC and Marvel counterparts. A * Adam Quill (Adam Strange/Star-Lord) * Adaptallo (Metallo/Super-Adaptoid) * Agatha Goodness (Granny Godness/Agatha Harkness) * Al Forbush (Al/Irving Forbush) * Alicia Robbins (June Robbins/Alicia Masters) * Amanians (Amazons/Kenyians) * Amazon (Wonder Woman/Storm) * Angelman (Hawkman/Archangel) * Anti-mercury (Anti-Flash/Quicksilver) * Archeress (Huntress/Sharon Carter) * Arm Clan (Foot Clan/The Hand) * Atom Ant (Atom/Ant-Man) * Atom Knight (Atomic Knight/Black Knight) * Aunt Allen (/Aunt May) * Azrafist (Azrael/Iron Fist) B * Bardara (Big Barda/Gamora) * Baron Ghul (Ra's al Ghul/Baron Zemo) * Baron Kold (Dr. Freeze/Baron von Strucker) * Baron Strazas (Mr. Zsasz/Baron von Strucker) * Birdwitch (Raven/Scarlet Witch) * Bizarnage (Bizarro/Carnage) * Black Sin (Black Adam/Sentry) * Black Tiger (Bronze Tiger, Wildcat/Black Panther) * Bloodcrow (Scarecrow/Bloodscream) * Blue Wind (Bloodwynd/Blue Marvel) * Bolivar Magnus (Will Magnus/Bolivar Trask) * Booster Franklin (Booster Gold/Franklin Richards) * Bronzemind (Doombot) * Brotherhood of HIVE (HIVE/Brotherhood of Evil Mutants) * Brycer (Brain/Cyber) * Bucky Turpin (Dan Turpin/Bucky Barnes) C * Captain Machine (Captain Boomerang/Machine Man) * Carmine Tombhead (Carmine Falcone/Hammerhead, Tombstone) * Catwidow (Catwoman/Black Widow) * Changerine (Beast Boy/Wolverine) * Charles Trevor (Steve Trevor/Professor X) * Charon the Executioner (Nam-Ek/Executioner) * Circersi (Circe/Sersi) * Clea Ferris (Carol Ferris/Clea) * Collect-Mite (Bat-Mite/Collector) * Crazy Thinker (/MadThinker) * Creebeast (Creeper/Beast) * Crocmaster (Killer Croc/Taskmaster) * Cyberhood (Brotherhood of Evil/Cyber) * Cyblok (Cyborg/Deathlok) D * Dare (Nightwing/Daredevil) * Dark Patriot (Batman/Captain America) * Dark Firebird (Fire/Dark Phoexin) * D-Bone (Diablo/Crossbones) * Deadblade (Deadman/Blade) * Deadeye (Deadshot/Bullseye) * DES Walker (Lexbot/Destroyer) * Det. Bullock (Harvey Bullock/Detective Clark) * Dial Husk (Dial H for Hero/Husk) * Disease (Vigilante/Punisher) * Doctor Lantern (Green Lantern/Doctor Strange) * Doctor X (Doctor Fate/Professor X) * Doom Team (Doom Patrol/Team X) * Doomhulk (Doomsday/Hulk) * Doomsday League * Dragonhead (Copperhead/Dragon Man) * Dr. Night (Incubus/Dr. Doom) * DubbleX (Dubbilex/Professor X) E * Easy Commandos (Easy Company/Howling Commandos) * Edward Fury (The Comedian/Nick Fury) * Elasti-wasp (Elasti-girl/Domino, Wasp) * Elektula (Tarantula/Elektra) * End (Spectre/Death) * Enigmamind (The Riddle/Mastermind) * Erynnis (Faora/Hela) * Essex Arcane (Arcane/Mister Sinister) * Ever-humans (Forever People/Inhumans) ** Big Gorgon (Big Bear/Gorgon) ** Lock-Dog (Sturmer/Lockjaw) ** Mediful (Beatiful Dreamer/Medusa) ** Moonbolt (Mark Moonrider/Black Bolt) ** Seristal (Serifal/Crystal) ** Vyk the Triton (Vyk the Black/Triton) F * Falconwing (Batwing/Falcon) * Fantastic Squad (Challengers of Unknown, Suicide Squad/Fantastic Four) ** Elastiko (Plastic Man/Mr. Fantastic) ** Invisible Witch (Enchantress/Invisible Woman) ** The Sand (Sandman/the Thing) ** Stormy (Firestorm/Human Torch) * Ferro Man (Ferro Lad/Colossus) * Ferris Clea (Star Sapphire/Clea) * Firebird (Fire/Phoenix) * FlameSur (Brimstone/Surtur) * Flower the She-Devil (Flower/Shanna the She-Devil) * Froggy (Gizmo/Toad) G * Ganthu the Watcher (Ganthet/Uatu) * Gea (Giganta/Gargantua) * General Atlas (General Zod/Loki) * Generation Hex (Jonah Hex/Generation X) * Giant Celestials (Promethean Giants/Celestials) * Glacial (Ice/Iceman) * Green Scar (Joker/Green Goblin) * Grey Solom (Solomon Grundy/Grey Hulk) * Groothing (Swamp Thing/Groot) * Guardian Angel (Guardian/Angel, Captain America) H * HAMMOND (Hector Hammond/MODOK) * Harry Thawne (Thawne/Harry Osborn) * Hattracto (Trigon/Magneto) * Hawkarrow (Green Arrow/Hawkeye) * Heat Sable (Heat Wave/Silver Sable) * Hell League (League of Injustice/Hellfire Club) * HighKree (Highfather/Kree) * Hornet (Bumblebee/Wasp) * Howard Luthor (Lionel Luthor/Howard Stark) * Hugo Jameson (Hugo Strange/J. Jonah Jameson) I * Illuminatos (Martian Manhunter/Vision) * Impossible Dog (Dawg/Impossible Man) * Infinity Star (Infinity Man/Starfox) * Intercoalition (Intergang) * Iris Hardy (Iris West/Felicia Hardy) * Iron Gateway (Gateway Genius/Iron Monger) J * Jackalboys (Jokers/Green Goblin's henchmen) * Jarfred (Alfred/Jarvis) * Javan Sprynter (Mr. Sprynter/Rhino) * JLA (Justice League of Avengers) (JLA/Avengers) * Jocartian (Platinum, Miss Martian/Jocasta) * John BishopWizard (Fusion Comics)(John Constantine/Bishop) * Jono Hex (Jonah Hex/Chamber) * Jimmy Foster (Jimmy Olsen/Jane Foster) * Juggerblood (Brother Blood/Juggernaut) * Junk (Chunk/Blob) K * Kid Devil (Etrigan/Ghost Rider II) * Kid-spit (Impulse/Quicksilver) * Kilowong (Kilowog/Wong) * King Ares (Ares/Shadow King) * King Arthur (King Arthur/King Arthur) * King Davis (Queen Hippolyta/David Munroe) * Kingface (Two-Face/Kingpin) * King Serpent (King Snake/Steel Serpent) * Kinopter (Man-Bat/Squirrel Girl) * Kratha (Cheetah/Kraven) * Kree Sentihunt (Manhunters/Kree Sentinels) * Krosmo the Space Dog (Krypton/Cosmo) L * Lady S (Lady Shiva/Lady Deathstrike) * Lantern Human (Alan Scott/Human Torch) * Lantern Wizards (Lanterns/Wizards) * Lash Trask (Bat Lash/Bolivar Trask) * Legion of the Galaxy (Legion of Superheroes/Guardians of the Galaxy) * Lex Hammer (Lex Luthor/Justin Hammer) * Liberty America (Liberty Belle/Miss America) * Light-Rogg (Lightray/Yon-Rogg) * Lizard Shark (King Shark/Lizard) * Lobo the Howard (Lobo/Howard the Duck) * Lois Foster (Lois Lane/Jane Foster) * Lunar Kid (Tanya Spears/Moon Boy, Moon Girl) M * Madame Lane (Lois Lane/Madame Masque) * Mademoiselle Peggy (Mademoiselle Marie/Peggy Carter) * Mad Skull (Mad Hatter/Black Mask/Red Skull) * Mandestro (Sinestro/Mandarin) * Mantamu (Black Mantha/Attuma) * Mantimus (Mantis/Maximus) * Maria Jupiter (Silk Spectre II/Maria Hill) * Mariner (Aquaman/Namor) * Mar-Vèl Family (Shazam Family/Starforce) ** Marvél (Shazam/Captain Marvel) ** Mary Denvers (Mary Marvel/Carol Danvers) ** Mar-Vèl Junior (Captain Marvel, Jr./Marvel Boy) ** Darla Rambeau (Darla Dudley/Monica Rambeau) * Melt (Melter/Meltdown) * Mephitanus (Satanus, Blaze/Mephisto) * Merlin (Merlin/Merlin) * Metahunts (Manhunters/Sentinels) * Miracle Crystal (Mister Miracle/Crystal) * Mister Kestrel (Kestrel/Mister Negative) * Mistyform (Metamorpho/Mystique) * Mizzel the Duck (Mister Mxyzptlk/Howard the Duck) * MonoRay (Ray/Cyclops) * Mr. Steel (Lex Luthor/Iron Man) * Multi-Skrull (Multi-Woman/Super-Skrull) N * Nebilak (Kalibak/Nebula) * Negative Fire (Negative Fire/Sunfire) * Negative Silk (Negative Flash/Silk) * Neohumans (Metahumans/Mutants) * New Krees (New Gods/Kree) * Nicholas Rock (Sgt. Rock/Nick Fury) * Nightdevil (Red Devil/Nightcrawler) * Nightgale (Black Canary/Mockingbird) * Niles Cable (Chief/Cable) * Norman Thawne (Thawne/Norman Osborn) * Normir (Aquaman/Namor) * Nucleo Man (Multi-Man/Molecule Man) * Nuke Leader (Mutant Leader/Nuke) O * Oago (Oa/Ego) * Oceano (Deep Six elements, Poseidon/Namor) * Octavius Donovan (Dr. Donovan/Doctor Octopus) * Omac Yudontu (OMAC/Yondu) * The Only (The Presence/Supreme) * Operandi (Question/Moon Knight) * Order of Furies (Female Furies/Black Order) ** Proxima Lashina (Lashina/Proxima Midnight) ** Mad Glaive (Mad Harriet/Corvus Glaive) ** Stompsidian (Stompa/Cull Obsidian) ** Ebony Bernadet (Bernadeth/Ebony Maw) * Orokoro (Katana/Psylocke) * Oronian (Orion/Ronan) * Osterman (Captain Atom, Dr. Manhattan/Silver Surfer) * Outriders (Outsiders Biker Gang/Thunderiders) * Owlmen (Court of Owls/Owl) P * Panther (Cheetah/Puma) * Para-Skrull (Parademon/Skrull) * The Peregrine (Steppenwolf/The Stranger) * Perry Urich (Perry White/Ben Urich) * Power Psycho (Doctor Psycho/Professor Power) * Pretron (Metron/Presence) * Prometheus (Superman/Thor) * PROTECT (ARGUS/SHIELD) * Proton (Livewire/Electro) * Puckeron (Oberon/Puck) * Purple Shade (Shade/Purple Man) * Puzzlecard (Obsidian/Gambit) * Pyrofly (Firefly/Pyro) Q * Quasimodox (Vril Dox II/Quasimodo) * Queen Goblin (Harley Quinn/Hobgoblin) R * Rameses (Ozymandias/Apocalypse) * Rapid-Man (Flash II/Spider-Man) * RaptorClaw (Sonar/Klaw) * Razormen (Scrissormen/Sentinels) * Red Ades (Atrocitus/Red Hulk) * Red Grood (Gorilla Grood/Red Ghost) * The Ring Owner (Abin Sur/The Ancient One) * Rocket Chimp (Detective Chimp/Rocket Raccoon) * Ross Westfield (Paul Westfield/General Ross) S * Scorpiona (Scorpia/Scorpion) * Sea Dinosaur (Sea Devils/Devil Dinosaur) * Shatterfire (Starfire/Shatterstar) * Silver Katana (Katana/Silver Samurai) * Sinisniac (Brainiac/Sinister) * Smilodon (Mammoth/Sabretooth) * Society of Python (Kobra Cult/HYDRA) * Song Talia (Talia al Ghul/Songbird) * Sonny Tenta (Sonny Sumo/Jun Tenta) * Sparkler (Spark/Dazzler) * Sparrow III (Tim Drake/Jubilee) * Speed Devil (Etrigan/Ghost Rider) * Sphiato (Starro/Fing Fang Fung) * StarCorps (Lanterns/Nova Corps) ** Nova Gardner (Guy Gardner/Nova) * Strokepool (Deathstroke/Deadpool) * Swamp Man (Swamp Thing/Man-Thing) T * Taipan (Poison Ivy/Viper) * Team Luthor (Team Iron Man) * Team Wayne (Team Captain America) * Termis (Ambush Bug/Mantis) * Thanatos (Cyborg Superman/Ragnarok) * Thanoseid (Darkseid/Thanos) * The Asteroid (Spitfire/Havok) * Thundersquad (Suicide Squad/Thunderbolts) * Titano Ray (Titano/Beta Ray Bill) * Titans (Kryptonians/Asgardians) * Toychief (Toyman/Puppet Master) U * Ubusassins (Ubu/The Hand's assassins) * Ultiwhite (Shark/Ultimo) * Ultivizard (Ultivac/Wizard) * Ultra-Ape (Ultra-Humanite/Man-Ape) * Ultras (Metallo/Ultron) * Uncle Parker (Uncle Ben) * Uniconar (Sonar/Unicorn) V * Vandal Shaw (Vandal Savage/Sebastian Shaw) * Vename (Bane/Venom) * Vertigo Nefaria (Count Vertigo/Count Nefaria) * Vesper Aruna (Aruna Shende/Vesper) * Vicki Valkyrie (Vicky Vale/Valkyrie) * Victoria Waller (Amanda Waller/Victoria Hand) * Vuncord (Black Condor/Vulture) W * Wally Morales (Wally West/Miles Morales) * Watchgods (Guardians of the Universe/Watchers) * War Monarch (Monarch/War Machine) * Snt. Wellord (Maxwell Lord/Robert Kelly) * Whiz (Flash I/Whizzer) * Wild Rogues (Rogues/Wild Pack) * Winner Society (Justice Society/All-Winners Squad) * Winterlok (Red Hood/Deathlok, Winter Soldier) * Wired (Manhunter/Cable) * Wishlaris (Doctor Polaris/Wishplash) * Wonder (Donna Troy/Wonder Man) * Wraith (Gosth/Gosth) * Wyndlord (Red Tornado/Whirlwind) X * X-Jer (Jericho/X-Man) * X-Patrol (Doom Patrol/X-Force) * X-Slayers (/Sentinels,Spider-Slayers) * X-Teens (Teen Titans, JLA/X-Men) Y * Yanci Legion (Newsboy Legion/Yancy Street Gang) * Y-Marlin (Aqualad/Stingray) * Young Bat (Batgirl/Carol Danvers) * Young Commandos (Boy Commandos/Young Allies) Z * Zarage (Zatanna/Rogue) * Zarandi (Kamandi/Ka-Zar) * Zaraustra (Braniac/Galactus) * Zauriel Warlock (Zauriel/Adam Warlock) * Zero-shock (Captain Cold/Shocker) * Zolbra (Kobra/Armin Zola) * Zoom the Conqueror (Professor Zoom/Kang) * Zormammuron (Zamarons/Dormammu) * Zubastis (Bubastis/Zabu) Category:Fusion Universe Category:Created by Rapid-Man Category:Earth-99000